


rough (but just around the edges);

by jungnoir



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other, bad boy!younghyun, men are disgusting but younghyun is an outlier who should not be counted, younghyun looks tough but is incredibly soft for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungnoir/pseuds/jungnoir
Summary: “Why do you sit with me at lunch everyday? We don’t even know each other and you never talk.” “I overheard some sleazy guys saying they would love to get you in bed and they happen to be terrified of me, so…”he’s all dark eyes and scowls... except for you.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	rough (but just around the edges);

You can’t remember the certain date that you had gained a lunch partner for the life of you, but you could very much remember your shock when Kang Younghyun sat across from you in your school cafeteria, barely sparing you a glance as he proceeded to rip the lid off some Cup Noodles and start scarfing down his lunch as if he wasn’t sitting across from a stranger at a two-man table. Probably, to anyone who didn’t know the two of you, the scene might have even looked cute.  _ Friendly _ , perhaps. However, to the rest of the students on campus, it was the most mind-boggling thing they’d ever seen (and you were in the same boat).

You remembered staring, mouth agape in a silent gasp that never got to pass your lips while Younghyun went on as if he wasn’t aware of your dilemma at all. He might as well have sat across from a wall, because he paid you that much attention the duration of your lunch break. It was only after you’d managed to eat the rest of your burger in stunned silence and collect your trash did Younghyun finally leave the table, styrofoam cup long since drained of it’s contents and being tossed in the trash right away. You watched him leave as you collected your own things, his lean figure hunched as he scrolled on his phone, clearly entranced in whatever he was actually focused on and making his way from the cafeteria with no indication he recognized your presence at all. That day, you found yourself in a confused daze on your way to Biology and couldn’t seem to shake it even after the day had ended.

You assumed that was it. 

It was only the next day that you’d settled into your usual seat, food in hand and ready to satiate your growling stomach when the chair across from you screeched like the day before. You couldn’t even begin to salivate at the sight of your lunch before Younghyun was there again, sharp eyes focused on a slice of pizza and a scoop of mac and cheese on the side of his tray, not at all worried about the strange mix of foods as he began to take consecutive bites of both. You stared again, not knowing where to even start with asking him what was going on.

The demands of your stomach won out in the end, and with a reluctant look thrown at him once more, you abandoned paying the resident “bad boy” of your campus any more attention in favor of just getting your hands on your lunch.

That day, just like the day before, you finished your food and Younghyun moved away from the table, phone in hand once again because he’d eaten all of his food well before you had and apparently couldn’t be bothered to talk to you. You had wondered if maybe you could try to question him, so before he could push himself out of his seat, you raised your voice and stared right at him, “Why are you sitting here?”

You should have been prepared for the sudden glare he gave you, but you were positive any mental preparation beforehand wouldn’t have been able to steel your nerves well enough when his dark eyes met yours. 

Younghyun wasn’t scary so much as he was very authoritative in stature and disposition. His strong facial features and heavy gaze commanded attention and fear from mostly everyone. It was hard to look him in the eye, and if you could even manage  _ that _ , it didn’t last long. He wasn’t necessarily riddled in sleeves of tattoos (his exposed arms showed as much) and he only had two ear piercings (they included a tiny black stud in one ear and a silver drop earring in the other). His hair was jet black, but so was a good majority of the world’s population. His wardrobe was the same color, but you also couldn’t attribute that to being particularly scary. Hell, you had your days where black was the only color you cared to don. Why couldn’t he?

Yet, everyone steered clear of him and so did you. At least, as much as you could do so voluntarily when your paths seldom crossed. Which is probably why this was even weirder for you. He was never close enough for you to have the choice to stay away from him.

His lip suddenly kicks up into a small scowl, a scoff leaving his lips, “I pay the tuition.” And then he leaves again, tossing out his trash with a smooth motion and alerting you that he was done with the conversation even if you weren’t.

So, that was pretty much the last time up to date that you tried to talk to him.

Your sudden lunch dates became less and less startling; sometimes, you’d show up and find that Younghyun was already there, food untouched. He would never really look at you, maybe cast a look in your direction as you walked up with your lunch that day and then he’d start eating when you sat down. Sometimes, you’d get there early and would subconsciously set your backpack in the (read: his) seat to save it for him until he got there. You would smile at him wordlessly, remove your bag, and start eating when he settled down. Those times usually got a little look from him, and his eyes were always quick to dart away when you would softly grin in his direction.

You became so comfortable with your eating partner that you began to openly laugh at things on your phone, do homework, and people-watch when you had a moment to yourself between papers and homework that was due. You swore when you’d prop your chin on your fist and stare out of the window overlooking the campus, Younghyun would actually look at you for real. 

Other than you making whatever noise you usually would alone, your time together was still quiet as ever. It was no longer weird and worrying; you rather enjoyed your time in his presence, no matter how mysterious.

One day though, you show up too early.

You drop your food onto the table, your professor having let your entire class out twenty minutes early because she had some emergency she needed to tend to. Regardless, you got an extra twenty minutes added to your usual lunch break time and had a little pep in your step. 

“Where’s your little bodyguard?” You hear a voice from behind, and it feels like it’s aimed at you, but you can’t fathom why. When you turn to assess who has called your name, you see three boys before you that you’ve never talked to in your life. You’re about to ask what they mean when you recognize one of them, your heart dropping to your stomach.

You’d heard horror stories about him on campus, and especially in your dorm. There was always talk about him, Jung was his name, and you never could keep up with how many hearts he’d broken or how many guys he’d tried to scare to show he was “superior”. He even called himself the alpha on campus, whatever that meant. You didn’t need to know, you just knew that he was trouble and not the kind you had started to find comfort in.

“Babe, are you deaf?” Jung asks, and you’re sure he was the one to address you seconds ago. 

You really don’t want to answer to the pet name, but you also fear this won’t be over soon if you don’t say  _ something _ . Standing straight, you raise your chin at him and speak, “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

Jung snorts, “I mean your little guard dog. You know, the punk that’s been hanging around you for weeks.”

Your mind flashes with an image of Younghyun, and your heart pounds pathetically. Where was he when you needed him? “...He’s on his way.”

“Oh, really? Don’t you guys usually eat a little later than this? You’re early babe, and he’s nowhere in sight,” Jung steps forward, making you fight the urge to step back, “maybe I can be your lunch partner today. What do you say, sweetness?”

Jung’s hand rises, brushing your arm, and you instinctively shove it away much to his amusement. With enough determination, you knew you could take Jung, but his two goons would be another story altogether. There was no way you could make a physical scene and get away with it. Even if they left you alone today, that didn’t promise tomorrow.

“The seat is taken.” You state, voice hard.

Jung narrows his eyes at you and you see a flash of challenge in his dark irises. You reach your hand back to grab one of your plastic utensils, hoping it was anything but the spoon and gathering your courage to strike if need be. 

Your hand just brushes the handle of one when your vision of Jung and his friends is suddenly blocked by someone taller, broader. Your grip releases and you gasp quietly. 

As if hearing your silent prayer, Younghyun was immediately in front of you, shoulders squared so that if you were on the other side of him you might have turned tail and ran. Peeking around Younghyun’s bicep, you see Jung’s eyes flash with a quick emotion - fear - and then he’s moving back immediately. You can see Jung trying to appear cool but his stature has decreased in stateliness and now all you can see is a wounded puppy. You can only imagine what face Younghyun is making to scare Jung and his friends that badly. “The seat’s taken, prick. If you want it that badly, I’ll gladly shove it right up your ass,” Younghyun then turns his head to make eye contact with each friend, “and your buddies won’t be left out either.”

“Ah, whatever.” Jung says dismissively, but his tone shakes and gives way to the silent truth. He doesn’t even look your way again and neither do his friends as they scurry off without a fight. The unmitigated speed with which they escape the cafeteria is almost comical.

You see Younghyun’s tense shoulders suddenly droop, a quiet breath leaving his lips as he claims his seat,  _ his _ . There’s no food in his hands, so he had to be passing through. Or... waiting for you.

Quietly, you take your own seat, but there is a small smile on your face that Younghyun acknowledges with a small groan, “Don’t-” “Thank you, Younghyun.” Younghyun’s mouth opens a little in surprise at hearing you say his name, but he quickly hides his face in an attempt to regain the upper hand in the situation. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares out of the window, clearly avoiding your eyes that don’t look away this time, like usual.

“ **Why do you sit with me at lunch everyday? We don’t even know each other and you never talk** .” You change the subject in hopes that he’ll be open to saying more, because this is the most you’ve heard him talk since you’d first met and you had to admit that his voice was really nice. If you were lucky, maybe, just maybe...

Younghyun looks at you from the side, a heavy breath leaving his lips like he’s being seriously stressed just by thinking of an answer to your question. He waits a few moments before jerking his head in the direction of the doors that Jung and his friends had disappeared through, “ **I overheard some sleazy guys saying they would love to get you in bed and they happen to be terrified of me, so…** ”

“And those sleazy guys were Jung and his crew.” You clarify, watching him nod minutely. The thing you’d been wondering for weeks (even at the back of your mind) was answered now, and you weren’t sure where to go from here. Younghyun had just confronted them directly. There was no chance they would come back if they knew Younghyun was defending you. There was no telling where he would be and what he would see, they’d be stupid to try and corner you at any other time.

Younghyun clears his throat, a tad awkward and nothing like his usual demeanor, “So... I think I should keep sitting with you, just in case they get brave again.”

You tilt your head at him, a small smile gracing your face. You may not have been sure, but it seemed Younghyun had made up his mind already. It wasn’t such a bad idea in your mind. “You’re probably right. Just in case, of course.”

You start eating your fries slowly, unable to keep the pleased look off your face as you eat. Younghyun throws you a look that is a mixture of mild annoyance and relief, right before he reaches an arm across the table and snatches a fry from your tray. You can barely protest around the potato in your mouth and by the time you’ve swallowed, he’s consumed it already with a smirk. 

“Get your own lunch, bodyguard.” You toss the name Jung had used to describe him out nonchalantly, watching the way his eyes widen just a bit before he rolls them, still smirking. 

He takes another fry, evading your hand that reaches out to slap the skin of the back of his hand in punishment. “Don’t you wanna share, princess? I am your  _ guard dog _ after all.”


End file.
